


Green

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Baby Spock (Star Trek), Baby food, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Toddlers, won't eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Baby Spock and his mother are locked in a never ending battle -- getting him to eat his peas!





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2018 by Cheree Cargill. This story is Rated G.

 "No!"

The one year old toddler shook his head adamantly and clamped his little mouth shut.

Amanda sighed heavily and resumed the battle. "Just a bite, baby," she coaxed, lifting the spoon containing pureed peas back to Spock's lips. "It's good!"

"No!" Spock said again but his mother was too quick for him and slipped the spoon into his mouth immediately.

Her little son reacted instantly, grimacing and sticking his tongue out, raking the offending vegetables off with both hands, smearing the green puree all over his face. Then he went one better and effectively blew a raspberry to get rid of the food.

Amanda sighed again and reached for a wet washcloth, using it to clean Spock's little face. Then she began again, this time mimicking eating the baby food herself. "Oh, so good! Yum! Yum!"

Spock wasn't fooled. He'd been fed this nasty stuff before. He drew back into his high chair and frowned. "No!" he repeated.

Amanda was losing patience. "Spock, you are going to eat your lunch!"

"No!"

Amanda seized her son's jaw and gently forced his mouth open, slipping in the spoon and depositing the peas on his tongue. Spock immediately spat it back out again, glaring at his mother. "No! No!"

She tried again and this time he shrieked and fought her with both chubby arms flailing, knocking the spoon out of her hand and across the kitchen.

As she went to retrieve it, Sarek appeared in the kitchen doorway, a puzzled frown on his face. "What is the trouble here?" he asked.

"Spock won't eat his peas," his wife replied, going to the sink to wash the spoon and then reseating herself at the table next to the high chair where Spock was banging his little fists on the tray.

"Perhaps he simply does not like them," Sarek suggested.

"He doesn't like anything green," Amanda answered, scooping up another bite with the spoon. "I've tried peas, green beans, _kalyx_ , _pel'ca'lin_ , and any other green vegetable I can find. He refuses them all."

Sarek turned a serious gaze onto his little son's eyes and ordered, "Spock, this is unacceptable. You will eat the food your mother offers you."

For a second, the toddler quailed before his father's stare, then answered timidly, "No."

"Yes."

"No!" Spock's bottom lip pooched out and his eyebrows lowered into a stubborn frown.

"Yes!" Sarek leaned closer, locking eyes with his son.

For a moment, the two Vulcans pitted their wills against one another, then the baby's face crumpled and he began to cry, wailing in despair, his complexion turning as green as the peas.

"I give up," Amanda stated and rose from her chair, starting to retrieve the little bowl of peas from the high chair tray.

Spock immediately ceased his shrieking and reached out both arms, working his fingers in a grasping motion. "Ko-Ko!" he cried, using his name for his mother.

Amanda hesitated and put the bowl back on the tray. Spock gurgled happily and plunged one hand into the green mush, then stuck his whole hand into his mouth, sucking on his fingers. Then, giggling, he knocked the bowl off his tray onto the floor, splashing Sarek's lower legs with the green mixture.

Immensely pleased with himself, Spock banged the tray with both hands and demanded, "More!"

Amanda sat down in her chair and lowered her forehead to the table top, resisting the urge to bang her head in frustration. It was only midday and she still had dinner to get through!

THE END

 


End file.
